The vacuum glass member compounded by using two or more glass plates absorbs more and more attention of people due to its excellent sound insulation and heat insulation performances, so various vacuum glass manufacturing methods and corresponding vacuum glass products are provided successively. The structure of the early vacuum glass invented by the applicant is shown in FIGS. 1-3. In the figures, 14a refers to an upper glass plate, 14b refers to a lower glass plate, 14c refers to a middle support and 14d refers to a sealing object. The middle support 14c is preset on the lower glass plate 14b; and the sealing object 14d can be formed by mutually and directly welding metal layers preset on the upper and lower glass plates, can be made of low melting-point glass powder, can also be formed by welding a metal sealing sheet with U-shaped section and the metal layers preset on the upper and lower glass plates, and can be made of all substances capable of sealing the upper and lower glass plates by heating. At present, when the vacuum glass member is manufactured, the method for obtaining vacuum mainly comprises two modes: in the first mode, a bleeder hole 14e is preformed on the glass plate, the inner space of the vacuum glass is vacuumized through the bleeder hole after hermetic seal on the periphery of the vacuum glass member is completed, and the bleeder hole is closed after the predetermined vacuum degree is achieved so as to complete the manufacture of the vacuum glass member; and in the other mode, firstly, the glass plates for forming the vacuum glass member are assembled together, then the assembled glass plates are conveyed into a vacuum chamber for vacuum extraction, and the glass plates assembled together are sealed in the vacuum chamber after the vacuum degree in the vacuum chamber reaches a predetermined value so as to complete the manufacture of the vacuum glass member.
For the above two manufacturing modes for the vacuum glass member, because the distance between the assembled adjacent glass plates is small, even dozens of microns in some case, when the narrow space is vacuumized, the required time is long, and high vacuum degree is difficult to obtain. The two modes cannot realize continuous production. Therefore, a device capable of continuously processing the vacuum glass member with high vacuum degree is badly in need.